


So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

by Addri



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, halloween reddie, i wrote this for myself and you guys are just here for the ride, idk what other tags i should put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addri/pseuds/Addri
Summary: Richie and Eddie carve pumpkins and go through a corn maze
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoFudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoFudge/gifts).



> "Magic is really very simple, all you've got to do is want something and then let yourself have it."  
> Aggie Cromwell, "Halloweentown"

A medium sized pumpkin in his hands and a giggling Eddie hooked on his arm, Richie walked around the pumpkin patch looking for something to do next.

“Bubba, let's do a corn maze!”

“You sure you wont get scared in there, Eds?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, playfully hitting Richie’s shoulder. “I'm sure, asshole.”

Richie paid for the pumpkin and put it away in the car before walking back to the corn maze with Eddie. “Ok, which way, Eds?” he said, in his best announcer voice. “What’ll it be - door number one, two, or three? Not scary, scary, or very scary?” 

Eddie shrugged. “Let's do very scary.”

“Ooh, my Eds is so brave, huh?” Richie said with dramatic flair.

“Oh, shut up.” Eddie hopped onto Richie’s back just as they entered the maze, going to the far right entry labeled very scary. As soon as they walked through they were met with cheap skulls on the rows of corn, and plastic skeletons in between them. 

“Pfft, you call this ‘very scary?’ I was more scared of the deep voice in Thriller than this.”

Eddie laughed, holding onto Richie's shoulders. 

They turned the left corner and were met with a mummy running up to them at full speed, almost making Richie fall backward. 

“Spoke too soon?” Eddie mocked.

“No, I was just startled,” remarked Richie.

They turned to go the opposite way of the mummy and went a bit farther in the maze, passing by more cheap halloween decor including crows and Jack-o-lanterns, until they took another left turn. Sitting in the corner of a dead end was a clown.

It didn’t run at them like the mummy did before. It just… sat there staring at them, its breathing miniscule, its eyes following them as they walked by. They decided to just ignore the prop and keep moving forward.

“That clown was weird, right? It's not just me?” 

“Yeah, Eds, that kinda creeped me out too.” Richie dramatically shivered, his body shaking Eddie too. “It gave me the heebie jeebies,” he said, tickling Eddie's thighs with a big grin and making Eddie laugh. 

Eddie clutched onto Richie’s torso a bit tighter, lowering his head down, shrinking closer to Richie’s shoulder as they made another left. They heard a breathing sound behind them and Richie turned to come face to face with the clown from before.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Richie screamed. He ran as fast as someone could run with a person on their back. They ran until the next turn when Richie slowed down to catch his breath. 

“I think… I think I'm done with the maze. Can we go home now, Richie?” Eddie asked.

“That's like the entire point of the maze, we have to find our way out.”

“Hmph, I know.”

They eventually made it through the maze with only a few more jump scares. On their way back home, they held hands. “What are you going to carve into your pumpkin, Eds?” 

“Uhh, I don't know, what should I carve into it?” Richie smiled. “I know what I'm carving, but I’m not going to tell you what it is, you are just going to have to wait and see.”

“Well, now I want to know!!”

“Sorry pumpkin, you're going to have to wait.” 

Eddie blushed. “That's a new one.”

“New what?”

“Nickname - you called me pumpkin, I like it.” Eddie beamed. 

Richie squeezed his hand. 

They pulled into the driveway of their apartment, brought in the pumpkins, got out the tools, and started carving. Richie took out the insides of his pumpkin and got into a small pumpkin fight with Eddie, throwing the pumpkin guts back and forth between them.

“TAKE THIS, TOZIER!!” Eddie yelled, throwing pumpkin guts into Richie's hair. 

“I have a surprise for you, pumpkin,” Richie said with suave to a giggling Eddie, who was still not over the nickname.

“What is it, Bunny?” Eddie said with a sly smile. 

“Oh, that's not fair.” Richie fake pouted. “You can’t call me a cute nickname and get me all flustered right before I throw pumpkin guts on you.” 

“Why not...bunny?” said Eddie, smiling even bigger now as Richie walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into a kiss. Eddie lifted his arms and wrapped them around Richie’s neck. Richie reached up and put a handful of pumpkin insides down Eddie's shirt, making Eddie gasp and pull away. Eddie glared at Richie while trying to hold back a huge smile. “You've done it now, Tozier.” 

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes!” 

The next ten minutes were filled with chasing and kisses. As they calmed down, Eddie grabbed Richie’s shirt and pulled him down to be at his eye level. He would never admit it, but Eddie loved how tall Richie was compared to him. He loved being able to pull Richie down and kiss him; he loved how their bodies perfectly matched when they cuddled on the couch or when Eddie would sit on the counter and Richie would walk in between Eddie's legs making Eddie the perfect height to shower with kisses. Eddie quickly kissed Richie before going to work back on the pumpkin. 

Richie was done with his fairly quickly. Waiting for Eddie to be done so he can reveal it to him, Richie put his arms around Eddie's middle from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

“What do you think, love?” Eddie asked.

“It looks amazing, Eddie baby.”

Eddie smiled. He had carved a simple Jack-o-lantern face into his. “Let me see your pumpkin now, Richie.”

“Hmmm, alright, I think it’s been long enough.” Richie showed Eddie his pumpkin. He had carved ‘R+E’ into it.

“Awww, Richie, that’s really cute,” Eddie cooed. “It's just like the kissing bridge carving you did when we were little.”

“Do you like it, Eds?”

“Of course.” Eddie gave a few kisses to Richie before getting the candles for the insides of their pumpkins while Richie cleaned up after the pumpkin mess. They put their pumpkins out on the porch and continued inside, where they danced to halloween music and ate candy corn until it was time to settle down. Then they got out their blanket and pillows and set up a bed on the couch, turning on on The Nightmare Before Christmas - one of Richie’s favorites. 

“Chee?” 

“Yes, pumpkin?” Richie responded, making Eddie blush a bit. 

“You've got some pumpkin in your hair,” Eddie said, pulling a seed from Richie's hair while looking at him in both disgust and admiration. 

Richie pulled Eddie down and gave him a quick kiss before going into the bathroom to shower; Eddie did the same soon after. When they were done getting ready for bed, they climbed in and cuddled.

“What's wrong, Eds?” Richie looked at Eddie, who was looking at Richie with a sour expression on his face. 

“You still have something right there,” Eddie said, pointing in the general direction of Richie's face. “Here, I’ll get it.” He leaned in and kissed Richie. “There, I got it.”

“I love you, Eds,” Richie said, burying his head into Eddie's neck.

“I love you too… pumpkin.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you IndigoFudge for editing this for me :) you're amazing!! title is from the song "sweater weather" by the neighborhood.


End file.
